


Grey at 35

by mm8



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hair, M/M, Maturing, Older Man/Younger Man, dying hair, getting old, grey hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is embarrassed by his grey hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey at 35

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009

"I hate that crap."

Bones glared at him. "When you start going grey, you'll understand."

"It smells _awful_." Jim pretended to gag from the smell. 

"Damn it Jim, I'm only thirty-five. It's embarrassing."

"Don't have to remind me of how old you are, Bones." He stood up, encircling his arms around Bones' waist. "I don't care about it. You're _mine_ and everyone knows it. If they say any shit, I'll just… demote them or something."

Bones grunted. "Stop being immature, Jim."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "Who's dying-- OW!" He laughed after Bones smacked his arm, hard. He decided to keep quiet after that, since Bones liked to win arguments. Oh well, he'd get him back later.


End file.
